


Anam Cara

by endlcss_possibilities



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond, Soul Mate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlcss_possibilities/pseuds/endlcss_possibilities
Summary: "So we each have 'I love you' in languages that we associate with, in each other’s handwriting on our wrists," Robin summed up and Jack nodded."That's...""Soul mates.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacemaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemaze/gifts).



> Anam Cara is roughly translated to "soul friend" and is the anglicized version of the Irish phrase "anam chara". This particular phrase is supposed to have no romantic connotation, but I liked it more than the more literal phrase for the concept of soul mates, so I went with it.

Robin rocked back on his heels, trying not to look like he was too eagerly looking for the person that he was waiting for. 

Jack's plane had landed by now and he would be getting off soon, to spend a couple of weeks at Robin's place. 

Robin couldn't say that he wasn't excited, this would be the first time that they were meeting in person. 

He finally saw the familiar shock of green hair (even brighter in person if that was possible), and raised his hand to wave Jack over. Jack's face brightened when he caught sight of his editor and he hurried over, backpack barely over his shoulder. He stopped in front of Robin, beaming, and it was Robin's first instinct to open his arms for the Youtuber. It's not like they were strangers after all, one could consider them friends even though Robin technically worked for Jack and they'd never met in person. 

But Jack stepped into the hug willingly, folding his arms around Robin's waist tightly as if he'd just been waiting for Robin to initiate. 

"Hey stranger," He murmured in Robin's ear. "Nice to finally be able to hug ya."

Robin laughed and was about to pull away, fingers brushing Jack's arm, when a sharp shock of warmth shot down his own arm to settle in a band around his wrist. The editor hissed in a breath at the feeling, pulling back fully to look at his wrist, barely aware of Jack doing the same. The warmth had settled deep into his bones, and in the same area, words had materialized, black as ink, in messy script on the inside of his wrist.

"Robin..." He looked up at Jack's low voice, to see him holding out his own hand. The words that had formed there were far more familiar to Robin than the ones on his wrist. The ones on Jack's wrist were in Swedish and in very familiar handwriting, Robin's own.

"It says..." Robin started, reaching out to take Jack's wrist, only to be cut off when another pulse of warmth shot through his fingers, almost overwhelming in its intensity. Jack yanked his hand back with a surprised sound. 

"Sorry, sorry..." He managed. "What does it say?"

"It's in Swedish," Robin said slowly. "It says 'I love you' in Swedish...in my handwriting." 

He held out his own wrist for Jack to inspect and the Youtuber leaned in to peer at the mark there, carefully not touching it, wary of triggering that strange, intense feeling again. 

"I think yours is in Gaelic."

"You think?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Hey you know I'm not the most fluent!" Jack protested. "But it says the same thing.”

"So we each have 'I love you' in...well, languages that we associate with, in each other’s handwriting on our wrists," Robin summed up and Jack nodded. 

"That's..."

"Soul mates.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So we each have 'I love you' in...well, languages that we associate with, in each other’s handwriting on our wrists," Robin summed up and Jack nodded.   
> "That's..."  
> "Soul mates.”

"Soul mates,” Robin said. "I didn't know if you believed in that."

"Honestly, I didn't," Jack admitted. "Y'know everyone fantasizes about it when they're little, but then it's kind of like Santa and the Easter Bunny...you just kind of stop believing."

"Wait, Santa isn't real?" Robin said after a beat, trying to lighten the mood. It worked and Jack burst into laughter, even more contagious in real life than through a screen. "Hey, let's sort this out when we're not in an airport, yeah?"

"I kind of forgot where we were," Jack admitted. Robin laughed and caught his arm.

"Let's go get your suitcase, yeah? Good thing we didn't have anything planned for today, work-wise. I actually think there's a doctor who specializes in this kind of stuff around here that I've heard about from other people. We should probably see if we can get an appointment in."

"There are doctors who specialize in this? In soul mates?" Jack asked as they made their way to baggage claim. 

"Oh yeah, I'm not surprised that there are. It's not really common to meet your soul mate, but I guess it's common enough that they have doctors for it. Makes sense when you think about it." 

They got Jack's suitcase and Robin called an Uber for them to go back to his place.

"Y'know, I think I've only seen the part of your office that your face cam records?" Jack said, wandering around Robin's living room. He looked simultaneously out of place and very very familiar in the space, and Robin got a sudden feeling of _intimacy_ , that this was _Jack_ here in his home. He could feel his face heating up and the mark on his wrist prickled as if in response.

"You mean to say that you haven't watched my apartment tour, is that what you're trying to tell me?" Robin joked, trying to joke to distract himself from the weird feeling (and so that Jack hopefully wouldn't feel it either).

"Maybe, maybe not," Jack said with a coy smile. 

"Cause if you haven't, I'm sending you right back home."

"Rude." Jack plopped down onto a chair, pulling out his phone, and he just looked so at _home_ and at ease in Robin's space. Before he could let himself sink any further into those kinds of thoughts, Robin went to his computer to look up that doctor that he'd heard about, quickly jotting down the information. He rejoined Jack in the living room, pulling out his own phone. 

"Well I found the name of the doctor so I'm gonna try and schedule us an appointment." 

"Yeah?" Jack came and sat next to him on the couch, peering over his shoulder at the note as Robin dialed the number. Jack went back to whatever he'd been doing on his phone, and as Robin waited, he found his eyes drawn to the words scrawled on the Youtuber's wrist.  He reached out mindlessly and curled his fingers around Jack’s wrist, grinning at the startled sound that Jack made.

“You-“ Jack cut himself off when Robin started talking to the receptionist on the phone, scowling at the grin that the editor still had plastered on his face. “Asshole,” He muttered quietly, attempting to go back to looking at his phone with his free hand, the left one still caught in Robin’s grip. The editor rubbed his thumb over the words on Jack’s skin as he talked, enjoying the expression on the other’s face. When he’d finished making the appointment, he set his phone down and looked up at Jack, whose face was slightly red.

“Do you want me to stop?” Robin asked quietly and Jack quickly shook his head.

“I would’ve pulled away by now if I wanted you to stop,” He pointed out and Robin shrugged.

“I’m just saying, if you ever want me to, just tell me alright?” Robin brought Jack’s wrist up to look more closely at the words there. “I got us an appointment for later today actually, so I hope you’re not too tired. We can grab dinner or something after maybe.”

“Sounds good to me. How do you say that?” Jack gestured to the Swedish words on his wrist. “You said it means ‘I love you’, right?”

“Mmhmm.” Robin pronounced it, slowly so that Jack could hear the words. “Should I even ask you how to say that? I’m assuming it sounds nothing like how it’s spelled.”

Jack laughed and shook his head, saying the phrase for Robin.

“Yeah, I was right. Gaelic is a strange beast.”

“I wonder how much of us working together was because of this bond,” Jack mused suddenly. “People are supposed to be drawn to their soul mate right? So I wonder if this whole time it was because of our soul mate bond influencing us.”


End file.
